Positive
by nickel1234
Summary: Please, please, please be negative. I paced around the bathroom picking up my iPhone every five seconds to check the three minute timer I had set. Buzzzz. I slowly walk over to the marble counter-top where I placed the small white stick. Please I whispered one last time. A tiny pink plus sign was displayed back at me. I'm pregnant... [Peddie]
1. Chapter 1

**My first Peddie story! I hope you all enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or its characters.**

Please, please, please be negative. I paced around the bathroom picking up my iPhone every five seconds to check the three minute timer I had set. _Buzzzz_. I slowly walk over to the marble countertop where I placed the small white stick. Please I whispered one last time. A tiny pink plus sign was displayed back at me. I'm pregnant, fuck, I Patricia Williamson am pregnant. As if my parents needed another reason to hate me. How did this happen? Well I know _how_ it happened but why; I mean we always used protection. How am I going to tell Eddie? Oh god. I felt my face get hot and sticky as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

 _Knock Knock…_

"Patricia is everything ok in there?" It was Nina; her voice was edged with concern. I quickly wiped away my tears and swiftly responded, "yah, yes I'm ok Nina…I-I'll be out in a minute." What the fuck am I going to do with the box and this stick? I crumpled up the blue and pink box and stuck it under my black sick puppies t-shirt along with the stick. My eyes were smudged with black mascara rings. To be completely honest, I looked like a hot mess. I turned on the faucet, got it to the right temperature and cleaned up my face. I walked over to the wooden door and pulled it open. "Nina!" I yelped. I didn't expect her to still be standing out there. "Sorry Patricia, I didn't man to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I was passing by and I heard you…well you sounded pretty upset." "I I'm ok, just Eddie trouble. No big deal," I answered. I couldn't tell anyone about the pregnancy yet, I still didn't even believe it myself. "Ok but if you want to talk about it I'm here," Nina said with a smile. "Thanks Nina."

Patricia was pacing her room when the memory of that night came into her head. _Patricia was rummaging through her wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit as Nina and Amber sat on her bed. "Guys, what about this one?," Patricia asked holding up a striped navy maxi dress. "umm, that one is nice, but it just isn't you," Nina answered. "Yah, and that color would totally clash with your hair and black nails," Amber chimed in. Patricia kept looking. "This one?" she asked holding up a tight black dress with a sweetheart neckline. "That's the one!" Nina and Amber exclaimed at the same time. Patricia did her hair and makeup and then slipped into the tight black dress. To top it off she added a pair of red pumps and a leather jacket. "You look hot," Nina said as Amber shook her head in agreement. "Eddie is going to drop dead." "Thanks guys," Patricia answered as she started to make her way downstairs. "Have fun and don't do what Nina would do," Amber said holding back her laughter. "Amber!" Nina exclaimed, playfully pushing her shoulder. Eddie was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase, "wow Yacker, you look…wow!" "Thanks Kruger, where are we going?" "It's a surprise," Eddie answered grabbing her hand._

 _A little while later Eddie pulled into a large parking lot. "Where are we?" "Just come on, I promise you are going to like it." Eddie got out of the truck and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for his girlfriend. "Chivalry's not dead" Patricia said placing a kiss on his lips after he closed the truck door._ Roxanne's _Patricia read off the large building. The couple walked inside. The place was beautiful, there was low lighting, candles everywhere, a huge dance floor and Spanish music. "A salsa club?" Patricia asked genuinely confused. "Eddie you know I am not a good dancer, I-"Eddie cut her off, "what! You are a great dancer." "Eddie, I don't know" "Listen Patricia, I'm just a tin can, standing in front of a tank…asking her to dance with me." Patricia smirked at Eddie's last line; it brought back the memories from the night they first danced together at the prom. "Ok" she said, handing Eddie her hand as they made their way to the dance floor. They danced for a little over three hours. Their hearts pounding, their ears vibrating from the bass and their bodies sweating. "Hey, you want to go take a break?" Patricia questioned. "sure," Eddie answered shaking his head. As they walked off the dance floor Eddie reached in his pocket and pulled out a white card. "What's that?" "I rented us a hotel room so we could spend the night together, if you want to?" "Of course Eddie, you are so cute! This is the best anniversary ever but how did you get permission?" Eddie smirked, "oh, I told Trudy we were going to visit my grandparents and spend the night at their place since it is a far drive. "Very sneaky Mr. Miler." "Why thankyou Mrs. Williamson," Eddie answered in a mock British accent that really was quite good._

 _Eddie opened the door to the hotel suit. "Oh my God! Eddie! How did you afford this?" Patricia asked astonished. "I've been saving up." "I love you Eddie" "I love you too Yacker." The night went on until the two were cuddled up under the white linens on the hotel bed. "Thank you for an amazing night Eddie" Patricia said as Eddie ran his fingers through her hair as she lay on his chest. "Thank you for being amazing everyday Patricia. You changed my world, seriously." One thing led to the next and their two bodies became one._

 _Knock Knock.._

I was brought out of my memory from the knock on the door. "Come in." I said walking over to my bed to sit down. "Hey Yacker…"

 **I hope you all liked it! Sort of a cliff hanger (hehe). Please review! It really means a lot to me. I want to know what you guys think. Is it bad? Good? What do you like so far? Anything. I'll update soon! Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is chapter 2 of Positive, happy reading**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or its characters**

"Hey Yacker, what's up?" Eddie said as he made his way towards the bed to sit next to me. I bounced a little from the motion of him jumping up on my tribal printed bedspread. "Umm nothing, I-I just have some homework to do for Mr. Winkler's class so…" I walked over to my desk hoping he would get the gist that I wanted him to leave. "Patricia why are you acting so weird? Did I do something?" Eddie questioned with a look of concern on his face. I felt bad lying to him, but I couldn't tell him I'm pregnant. Not yet at least. I had to think of something and think of it quickly, "no, you didn't do anything, I just am really behind in Mr. Winkler's class and he said if I turn in this extra homework assignment he will raise my grade a few points. So I really need to work on it." Eddie smiled "ok, I can help you if you want." Shit, what am I going to say to that! "Umm no it's ok I can do it, we will hang out after dinner ok?" I walked over to give him a hug, and sort of push him out of my room. I needed more time to think. "Ok" he answered putting his arms around my waist. "ahh, Patricia what the hell is that hard object under you blouse?" Fuck! The box and the pregnancy test. Think Patricia, think. "Nothing Eddie, it's just my phone, I was running before from the library and I didn't feel like holding it. Now go slime ball, I will talk to you latter, I have stuff to do." I placed a kiss on his lips and shut the door. I reached under my blouse and grabbed the box and the stick. Stupid stick almost got me caught. I placed the box next to me as I brought the stick up into eyes one last time to check if the sign maybe disappeared. The pink plus sign stared back at me. Wishful thinking I thought to myself as I through the stick across the room so it hit the wall.

 _Knock, Knock…_

Perfect timing, I sarcastically thought to myself as I rushed across the room to pick up the evidence of my pregnancy before I answered the door. Once again I placed the stick under my blouse. I really need to get rid of this thing. I opened the door to an upset Nina. "Hey Nins, what's wrong?" I asked seeing the pending tears in her eyes. "Can I talk to you Patricia?" she asked her voice cracking. She looked as if she were going to start bawling any minute. "Yes, absolutely come in!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to my bed to sit down. "What happened? Is it something with Fabian?" I asked. "No" she answered weekly, "Fabian's at a soccer game, I was on my way over to the stadium when I got the call…my, my Gran…she died." Nina's dam broke and all her tears come flooding down her cheeks. "I –I couldn't reach Fabian, b-because his coach doesn't allow cellphones on the field." She choked out between sobs. "Oh my God Nina, I'm so sorry" I said as I pulled her into a tight hug. She began to cry even harder. As she hugged me my pregnancy stick was digging into my side, a constant reminder of my present problem. But right now, Nina's problem is bigger and she needs my full attention. "Nina, it's going to be ok." "No it's not. I'm officially an orphan now, my entire f-family is… d-dead." The way she said the word dead sent shivers up my spine, it was filled with sorrow, hollowness and anger all at the same time. "Nins, you have an entire family at Anubis who love you. You have Fabian, who would die for you, and you have Amber who would kill for you and you have me who is like your sister. We all love you so much. Don't ever think for one second that you are alone." Nina looked at me with her puffy red eyes "Thank you Patricia, I love you so much. You really are like my sister." We sat there on my bed for a while longer in silence. "When will Fabian's game end?" I asked breaking the peace. Nina sniffled and wiped away the loose tears that lingered on her red cheeks, "He should be just about finished." "Do you want me to wait in your room with you till he gets home?" I offered as Nina got up off my bed. "No it's ok Patricia, thankyou though for everything." Nina was making her way towards the wooden door when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Umm Nina is everything ok?" she bend down to the ground and picked something up. "Uh, Patricia are you…Pregnant?" Fuck, I forgot to get rid of the box.

 **There you have it folks! What will happen next? So much drama. Please, please review! The more reviews the more motivated I am to post**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

 **AN: Sorry it's been a while. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad most of you are enjoying he story! Here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

I was at a loss for words. Do I tell Nina the truth? I mean she is my best friend, but I don't know, what if she judges me? Well that's a stupid fucking thought, she would never do that. But, I am scared, nervous and confused. Well, here goes nothing, "umm yes" I squeak. As soon as the words left my mouth the tears came running down my face. I guess it's my turn to break down. Nina walks back over to my bed and pulls me in a tight embrace. "Looks like were both hot messes today" she says getting a small giggle out of me. As we part she asked the dreaded question, "Does Eddie know yet?" I blushed and turned my eyes towards the ground in embarrassment or shame, I'm really not sure-maybe both. "No, I didn't know how to." "Don't worry Patricia, I'm here for you. I will help you with anything you need and I will support your choices. But I do feel Eddie has a right to know, if it were me I'm not sure what I would do but I would definitely tell Fabian." I look up at Nina, "It's different between you and Fabian than it is between Eddie and I. We have a different kind of relationship. I don't know how he is going to handle this. To be honest, I don't know how I am going to handle this." "I understand Patricia, but that's why you need to tell him, he will help you through this. He loves you, I know that and you know that. You two can handle anything." I wipe my cheeks, the tears burning my skin from sitting there for a while. "I know Nina, I will. But just not yet." "Ok Trix whenever you're ready, now come here." She pulled me into another hug, a few tears falling from us both. Nina, for her Gran and me for my, well how else do I put it: my mistake.

I heard the front door close downstairs, Fabian must be home. "Nina?" he called, his voice echoing through the house. Nina and I made eye contact. "Patricia, I'm going to go talk to Fabes. Word of advice, hide the evidence better this time," Nina said with a smile. I smile back at her, "love you Nins." "Love you too." We embrace in one last hug before she leaves my room.

 **Nina's POV:**

I leave Patricia's room with my stomach in a knot; this is one of the worst/craziest days of my life. "Nina?" I hear Fabian call again from downstairs. "I'm up here Fabes." He makes his way up the stairs. He is sporting his gray soccer sweatshirt with his number 13 on the back; his black hair is all ruffled like he just rolled out of bed and his cheeks still hold a red hue. "Hey, I was looking for you at the game, what happened?" Fabian asked, with a look of hurt in his eyes. "I was on my way when I got a phone call-my gran….well she-she died Fabian." No longer could I hold back the tears. The hurt in Fabian's eyes suddenly changed to a mixture of shock and sadness. "Oh my God Nina I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you got the call." "It's ok Fabes, I-I just never thought she would be gone so soon, you know? I just spoke to her two days ago and she sounded fine. I just-I can't believe she is really gone." My eyes turned back to the puffy shade of red they were in Patricia's room. "Would you fly to America with me for the funeral? I just-well I just really need you their Fabian." "Of course Nina! I will always be there for you whenever you need me. I love you with all my heart," he said as he kissed the top of my head and held my hand as we walked to my room.

 **Patricia's POV:**

Time to finally get rid of this fucking stick for good, I thought to myself as I wrapped the stick and the box in an old t-shirt.

 _Knock…Knock…Knock_

Great, another perfect timing. I quickly shoved the shirt with the evidence of my pregnancy under my bed. Come on in. "Hey girl, what's up?" It was Amber. "Hey Ambs, nothing, what's up with you?" "I can't find Nina, and I have to talk to someone about Alfie! We go in a huge argument and I need to vent. Do you mind?" Here goes an hour and a half of my life, "go ahead, vent away."

"Thanks for listening and for the advice Patricia, you were a big help!" "Anytime Amber," I called to her as she left the room. Suddenly taken by an extreme case tiredness, I decided to crawl under my blankets and take a nap. I think I deserve one after a day like today. I get rid of the stuff when I wake up, hopefully the nap will clear my mind.

 **There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed. I promise another chapter is coming soon! Keep on the lookout. Please review!**


End file.
